In or out of Love
by enterthetardis
Summary: This is a one shot for now. Basically for the first chapter, Fang came back after realizing his mistake in leaving and Max is desperate to talk to him. There is some Fax but nothing major. Rated T because of some language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A This is my first fan fic so be nice. Also, I have not finished reading the series I am currently in book 2 (I have read spoilers) so, to all those haters out there, don't leave a review saying that you hate the story because of the "inaccurate" information. I would however like criticism that would help and improve my writing. Hope you enjoy and please review :D I will not update until I get reviews because I don't want to waste my time writing something that no one will like and be bored of. I might update if no one reviews... Maybe or I'll just hide it from the world and save everything I type in my computer and save it for future things (Language Arts maybe?**).

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson and do not own anything except the talent I think I have and the brain to know how to write and use a computer.**

**Max POV:**

"Fang we need to talk." I said, my voice showing how irritated I was.

"Not now Max." Fang walked out bumping into my shoulder.

"Then when, Fang, when? I've been waiting for over two weeks." He turned around then. Jaw clenched, hands in fist, eyes practically shaking, he approached me coming extremely close.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Max." I felt his breath on my face, inhaled that sweet scent I longed for so much. I felt like shivering but I – being Maximum Ride – didn't give him the satisfaction.

With those four simple words, Fang turned on his heel and walked outside leaving me breathless and my knees at the verge of buckling. I gripped the door handle to not fall on my butt. _What was wrong with him?_

**Fang POV:**

Ugh! I hated her! I simply hated her! She couldn't let it go. I knew she would not stop bugging me until she got a very well described answer. And it had to come from me. Yes, I thought of

getting Iggy to tell her but she simply didn't want to believe it. Can anyone explain to me WHY she wants to hear it from MY mouth? I mean, I truly don't see difference or any logic behind it,

of course I'm not a drama crazed teenage girl. Not that I have anything against them (smirk). Especially not Max, she just gets on my last nerves sometimes and this was one of those times.

I knew I had to confront her soon but I didn't know how or what to say when I did. Anyone know how to solve one of these problems? I truly need a hint on at least how to start because if I

told her what I thought, lets just say it ain't gonna be pretty. In my head I think I didn't do anything wrong because if she was placed in my position 4 weeks ago, she would have ran away

to think for a while too. I think I'll go on Google to see how you tell that to a girl but I'll probably get some Yahoo answer saying to be sensitive and break it down slowly, analyzing her

perspective on the situation. Waste of my valuable time.

**Read it? Liked it? Hated it? Review it! Please for me :( I'm lonely without reviews.**


	2. Jealous Much? 1st real chapter

**Hey, so I extended it to make a full chapter! Wohoo! Hope you like it and I included the last part so just keep reading from where I finished. :D REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If James Patterson wrote this, he would publish it and not put it on fan fiction. Just wanted to make that clear.  
**

Max POV:

"Fang we need to talk." I said, my voice showing how irritated I was.

"Not now Max." Fang walked out bumping into my shoulder.

"Then when, Fang, when? I've been waiting for over two weeks." He turned around then. Jaw clenched, hands in fist, eyes practically shaking, he approached me coming extremely close.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Max." I felt his breath on my face, inhaled that sweet scent I longed for so much. I felt like shivering but I – being Maximum Ride – didn't give him the satisfaction.

With those four simple words, Fang turned on his heel and walked outside leaving me breathless and my knees at the verge of buckling. I gripped the door handle to not fall on my butt.

_What was wrong with him?_

Fang POV:

Ugh! I hated her! I simply hated her! She couldn't let it go. I knew she would not stop bugging me until she got a very well described answer. And it had to come from me. Yes, I thought of

getting Iggy to tell her but she simply didn't want to believe it. Can anyone explain to me WHY she wants to hear it from MY mouth? I mean, I truly don't see difference or any logic behind

it, of course I'm not a drama crazed teenage girl. Not that I have anything against them (smirk). Especially not Max, she just gets on my last nerves sometimes and this was one of those

times.

I knew I had to confront her soon but I didn't know how or what to say when I did. Anyone know how to solve one of these problems? I truly need a hint on at least how to start because

if I told her what I thought, lets just say it ain't gonna be pretty. In my head I think I didn't do anything wrong because if she was placed in my position 4 weeks ago, she would have ran

away to think for a while too. I think I'll go on Google to see how you tell that to a girl but I'll probably get some Yahoo answer saying to be sensitive and break it down slowly, analyzing

her perspective on the situation. Waste of my valuable time.

Max POV:

Fang oh god, his name sent my heart to the pit of my stomach. Why? Why, did he have to leave me? More importantly, why did he leave and kiss Lissa! He knew the the history. Here's the

background information. I'll do it in bullets to make our lives much more easier.

When we were little I liked Fang and he was/is (not sure) my best friend. Lissa liked him too.

I hate, hate, HATE Lissa.

I told Fang how much I hated her. He didn't like her either. (we see how that turned out).

I hope that's as far as I need to go for you to understand 'cause I don't want to go into the hatred details that still play with my emotions almost as much as Fang. The worst part is that I

heard it from Lissa! Now I know what your thinking, if you hate the girl, why do you believe her? I haven't figured that out yet but, it was something from the way she said it that I believed

it. Maybe because she wasn't dressed like a slut this time? Pft. Yeah right, once a slut always a slut. Whatever. Right now I needed to figure out a way to get Fang to listen to me without

yelling or anger. A calm talk but not an intervention. It had to be private because if the family found out, it would also make them mad due to the fact that we all hate her and I don't want

any tension after the one we all ready went through so little ago.

By now I was lying in my bed, so distracted I didn't hear the knock on the door. I only knew someone was there when Angel came in with Celeste in one hand and Total trotting up behind her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked noticing the sad look on her face.

"Your mad with Fang." She said.

"No I'm not Angel", I lied and it was useless with Angel's mind reading abilities.

"Yes you are and neither of us want you to be mad."

"Us?" I was hopelessly confused.

"Fang and me want you to be happy," she explained, "he thinks that he didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry Max but I think he's right. Maybe I should stay out of his head for a while.

The thing is he was very upset, he didn't want to bring danger to you or any of us."

"But why did he kiss Lissa!" My voice was rising, close to yelling making Angel move hand up in down with her palm facing down.

"Where did you hear that Max?" Angel was completely confused.

"She- she... wait a minute! She lied! I'm such an idiot!"

"Your not an idiot Max, you made a mistake. Everyone does. I mean, life didn't come with instructions for God- I mean Pete's sake!"

I laughed. Here was my little girl comforting me and trying her best not to curse. "I have to go now, thanks Angel." I hugged her and ran out side not bothering to look around because no

neighbors were home. I spread open my wings and flew up, already knowing where to find him. By the time I reached the small cave opening in the side of the cliff Angel probably told him

everything we spoke about and I thought.

I landed quietly in the opening to find his back towards me, facing the forest and the sun as it went down slowly. I sighed and said I was sorry. He didn't turn around so I continued, "I

believed her and I was an imbecile, stupid, idiotic, moron, just a plain re- mph" I couldn't finish because Fang kissed me right there and then. I totally relaxed and melted into the kiss. So

soft, caring, pure bliss! Whatever I thought was gonna happen before so didn't compare to this!

**Did you like it? *poke* come on you know you did so... REVIEW! Just drag you little mouse down to that lonely little button with the word review on it. That's it come on just a little more. Yay! You just made my day!**


End file.
